Aishiteru
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: AU:Julia is forced to choose a fiancé after she turns 18. Who will she choose? Will she find who she really wants? Destiny is a weird thing...
1. A New Identity

**Aishiteru (I love you)**

Just a few things about this fiction:

This is a romance story focused on the pairing Julia/Hwoarang, where Jin and Steve are main characters too. If you don't like romance, then this is not for you…

It's a story that doesn't follow the Tekken story line, so it's an AU story. I was feeling a bit bored, so I decided to start writing again, but this time I thought that it would be best to write something different from my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or its characters.

_Chapter 1 – A New Identity_

It was another hot day in Phoenix, Arizona. In the big Chang's mansion, mother and daughter were talking seriously about the future.

Julia Chang was almost eighteen years old, and her father had just announced that it was time to choose her a fiancé. Someone rich and of their social class of course. Someone respectable and responsible. A man with honour and intelligent enough to take care of his daughter and to be his right hand in businesses.

Lao Chang was a proud father. He had two beautiful daughters and they were wonderful girls. Julia was two years younger than her sister Michelle.

Last year Michelle had married with Mario Farrell, a twenty-year old man from a different Native American clan. The wedding had been arranged by Mr. Farrell, Mario's father and Lao, fortunately for Michelle and Mario, they knew each other since young children, and they always loved each other. It was a happy ending and Julia was really happy for her sister, but now it was her turn and she knew she wasn't that lucky.

At the moment, she didn't love anyone so she was frightened with all that marriage idea.

Her mother understood perfectly her feelings, but Lao was a very strong minded man, and he wanted Julia to find a fiancé as soon as possible. For that he had contacted some of his old friends to propose a deal.

-'They will arrive tomorrow.'-Michelle Chang said. Michelle was Julia's mother and her oldest daughter had been named after her.

-'The three of them?'-Julia asked feeling very insecure.

-'Yes.'

-'Who are they?'

-'Jin Mishima, Steve Fox and Yon Kwan…at least you know them.'

-'Yeah…I know Jin pretty well, but I only saw Steve twice and Yon…I don't even remember his face anymore.'

-'Then maybe you should chose Jin. Or you could try to know Steve and Yon better once they arrive.'

-'That's easy to say mum…but I don't love Jin or the others.'

-'So what are you going to do? Tell your father to call his friends and forget about this?'

-'No…I can't do that now, can I?'

-'No, you can't.'

-'I don't want to marry…'

-'You knew this would happen. Besides you just need to choose a fiancé…the wedding will only be in two years…'

-'I wish the time could stop!'

In the meanwhile in the heart of Phoenix a red head young man was hiding, waiting for his prey. Suddenly he jumped and pushed a guy against the wall.

-'Why are you following us?'-he asked.

-'Wait…I just want to talk…my master sent me!'-the man said in Korean.

Hwoarang let him go and decided to listen to him.

-'You're Korean?'-he asked surprised.

-'Yes, and so is my master. He wants to meet you.'

-'Who's your master?'-Eijiro asked.

Eijiro was Hwoarang's best friend and they were both pupils of Baek Doo-San. Both boys were very immature, in Baek's opinion, so he had sent them to the USA to gain more experience. He thought that it was a good idea, since Hwoarang was always saying that he could solve everything by himself, but things didn't turn out as they should.

A few days after their arrival in the States and after participating in a local tournament, Hwoarang and Eijiro had lost all their money in a casino, they hadn't won the tournament and now they didn't know how to go back to South Korea. Besides, Hwoarang had also a few problems with the police.

When the man told Eijiro and Hwoarang that his master would give them a large sum of money, they accepted to go with him.

They entered in a huge hotel and headed towards the elevators.

-'My name is Shi Nihm and I work for the Kwan family.'-the man said.

-'Sorry…never heard of them!'-Hwoarang said.

-'The lawyers…'-Shi insisted.

Hwoarang shrugged.

-'But you are South Korean, right?'

-'Yes. My friend here is Japanese…'-Hwoarang said.

-'I noticed. Well at least you will do!'

-'Was about time…'-a voice declared as soon as Shi Nihm entered the room 152.

-'Sorry master…but…'

-'Enough of excuses…let me see him…You're perfect!'

-'Wait a second…Perfect for what?'-Hwoarang asked.-'I don't like to play games…'

-'I used to have red hair to…but I like to dye it blonde…My name is Yon Kwan…'

-'So?'

-'I need a favour from you…'

-'I don't do favours!'

-'Ok…I can give you money.'

-'Now we're talking. What's the thing? I don't kill people…'

-'I just need you to pretend to be me for a week.'

-'WHAT?'-both Eijiro and Hwoarang asked.

-'I'm supposed to go to the Chang's mansion tomorrow, to meet their daughter. She's eighteen and her father wants her to choose a fiancé.'

-'And?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'And I can't risk going there because she might like me…'

-'You just need to go and make sure she doesn't…'

-'The problem is…I can't!'

-'Why not?'

-'Because I'm a good person and a lousy actor. If she falls in love with me…I'll have to marry her and it will be bad for both of us, because I can never love her!'

-'Yeah…I can see why…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Never mind…'

-'So…will you do it?'

-'Let me see…I have to go to this mansion and pretend that I'm you?'

-'Yes. You go there, act rudely with her and her family and in three days they'll send you away…I'm sure you won't have troubles being rude.'

-'And the money?'

-'I'll give you half now and the other half when the job is done!'

-'Fine!'

-'Good…in the meanwhile, I'll have some fun here in the States…I like the food…'

-'Where's the mansion?'

-'Take this!'-Yon gave him an address and a bag with some of his best clothes.-'Don't forget that now you're me. Your name is Yon Kwan, you are nineteen years old, your father is a successful lawyer and his name in Li Hai Kwan and your mother is an important doctor called Sun Hye Kwan.'

-'Whatever…I'll manage.'

-'Just don't stay too long because they might find the truth.'

-'Just give me the money…and you can keep your clothes. I've got my own…'

-'Shi Nihm…get the money. Tomorrow morning, be here at nine a.m. and we'll give you the keys…'

-'What keys?'

-'The car keys…your friend can be your driver.'

Hwoarang was leaving when suddenly he stopped.

-'Is she pretty?'-he asked.

-'I don't know…I only saw her once and we were seven years old…I think. Her name is Julia.'

-'I hope she's ugly. That way it will be easier for me.'

-'By the way…you know how to speak English, don't you?'

-'Yes…I do…don't worry…I'll be you for three days and then I'll come here to collect the rest of my money.'

-'I hope my father doesn't find out about this…or I'll be dead!'-Yon complained after Hwoarang's departure.

-'Are you really sure that this is a good idea?'-asked Eijiro.

-'It's an easy way to get money…I mean tonight we can finally pay for a room in a hotel…and he can go back to Korea and spend the rest of the money there.'

-'How much did he give you?'

-'Enough to buy five or six Kawasaki's…the new model.'

-'Wow!'

-'And this is only half of it!'

-'But do you think it's going to be easy to pretend you're him?'

-'Sure…besides, I just need to be rude…spit on the floor, say a few bad words…'

-'I hope you're right!'

-'Of course I am. We'll be out of this country in no time! What can go wrong?'


	2. Julia Chang

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

I want to thank to xjmaster and Sophia for their reviews. Thank you very much it means a lot to me.

_Chapter 2 – Julia Chang_

The next day Hwoarang and Eijiro woke up early in the morning and received the car keys from Shi Nihm. Once again he told Hwoarang that he shouldn't stay in the Chang's mansion for too long.

-'Julia Chang turns eighteen today…there's a present for her in the back seat, make sure you give it to her.'-Shi said when Hwoarang was entering the car.

-'I thought I had to be rude.'-Hwoarang complained.'-Can I keep the present?'

-'No, you can't! Besides we can't go back home with the present…Mr. Kwan would ask questions…and you don't have to be rude all the time.'

-'Great!'-Hwoarang said sarcastically.-'I thought that was the point!'

-'If you have problems there's my phone number in the car.'

-'Ok…see you in three days!'-Hwoarang waved and got in the car. Shi Nihm returned to the hotel; for some reason he had a bad feeling about that.

They spent almost an hour trying to find the Chang mansion and when they finally arrived, the gate was opened.

-'I guess they're waiting for us.'-Eijiro said feeling nervous.

-'Yeah…whatever.'

Eijiro stopped the car in front of a huge mansion. It was a new house painted in white with brown doors and windows.

-'I guess they don't have financial problems, huh?'-Hwoarang commented.

There was a huge garden surrounding the house but Hwoarang could see that behind it there was also a huge property. He could see a couple of horses far away, and the stables.

-'Hi there…we were waiting for you!'-a girl greeted with a smile.

Hwoarang saw a girl with brown eyes and brown hair coming down the stairs. She was pretty but she seemed older than him.

-'I'm Michelle Chang…my sister is waiting inside with the rest of the guests.'

-'Right…'-Hwoarang said.

-'I see you didn't have time to change clothes…'-Michelle said watching his jeans and the black t-shirt without sleeves.

-'Yeah…sorry.'

-'It's ok. Lets go inside! Your driver can take the car to the backs…there's a garage there.'

Eijiro left and Hwoarang entered the house. Michelle took him to the garden in the backs, where Julia was cutting her birthday cake.

-'Shit I forgot the present!'-he said.-'I'll be right back!'

Hwoarang left to find Eijiro and found him parking the car in a garage.

-'I forgot the stupid present to the girl…what is her name again?'-he asked.

-'Julia…'

-'Yeah…right.'

-'Is there many people?'

-'Loads…all dressed up, they make me sick!'

-'Now it's too late.'

-'Tell me about it!'

When Hwoarang returned to the party, Michelle was talking with some girls, so Hwoarang put the present on a table and started drinking. At least the drinks were ok.

-'I never saw you around…'-Julia said to him with a smile.

-'I'm not from here.'-he answered watching her closely. He noticed she was really pretty. She wasn't very tall but she was definitely pretty.

-'You are?'-Julia insisted.

-'Hwoarang.'

-'Hwoarang?'

-'I mean…it's a nickname…I'm Yon Kwan.'-Hwoarang said quickly.

-'Yon?'-Julia hugged him. Hwoarang didn't know how to react, but then he hugged her back. Well, she had nice curves he couldn't deny that.

-'I couldn't recognise you…when we saw each other we were only kids.'-Julia said.

-'Julia…well…yeah I remember. Well, happy birthday! The present is over there!'-Hwoarang pointed to the table.

Lao came immediately to greet him.

-'Yon Kwan…welcome to my house. I hope you feel at home!'-he said pulling him away from his daughter.

-'Yeah…sure.'

-'So you met Julia…what do you think of her?'

-'A…she's a babe…'

-'A babe?'-Lao asked.

-'She's beautiful.'-Hwoarang corrected.

-'That's better. Jin and Steve said the same. I hope she chooses wisely between the three of you!'

Hwoarang looked at Julia, who was with a blonde guy. She had a beautiful smile too, he thought. So there was going to be a competition. He couldn't believe that he was going to loose on purpose. He knew that it wasn't a regular competition, but he hated to loose without a fight.

The party ended after lunch. The guests started to leave and only two more guys stayed. Hwoarang was going to search for Eijiro again when the blonde guy spoke to him.

-'So…you're Yon, right?'- Steve asked.

-'Yeah, but you can call me Hwoarang…it's a nickname.'

-'Ok…you can call me Steve.'

-'Who's the pretty boy over there?'-Hwoarang was referring to Jin who was with Julia.

-'He's Jin Mishima from Japan. His grandfather owns the Mishima Zaibatsu.'

-'Right…'-Hwoarang had never heard about such thing.

-'I don't know why we came here…I think she already chose Jin…'-Steve said.

-'You think she likes him?'

-'Yes. They were together almost all the time. It's obvious they like each other.'

-'What the hell does he have better than me?'

Steve smiled, he thought Hwoarang was joking, but he wasn't.

-'I'm not going to lose for that momma boy! No way!'-Hwoarang said.

-'What?'-Steve asked. He wasn't sure if Hwoarang was still joking.

-'You'll see! She'll be mine in three days!'

Steve shrugged and got inside. He wasn't worried about it. He wasn't interested Julia, so he didn't care for what Hwoarang could do.

-'I have a room downstairs along with the other employees…how are things going?'-Eijiro asked when Hwoarang went to get his bag.

Seeing that Hwoarang was too silent, Eijiro decided to question him again.

-'What happened? Is she that ugly?'

-'No, she's…prettier than I thought.'

-'Just two more days and we're out of here!'

-'Maybe not.'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Since I'm here, I decided to have some fun.'

-'Fun?'

-'Yeah…'

-'You mean you decided to take her to bed, didn't you?'

-'Only if she wants to.'-Hwoarang answered with a smirk.

-'Idiot! Just stick with the damn plan! We can't stay here too long!'

-'She's falling for that stupid dork!'

-'So what? Let her…that's the point…otherwise Yon will have to marry her…I mean you'll have to marry her. Is that what you want?'

-'No! But she won't be with that other dork!'

-'If I didn't know you better I would say you're jealous!'

-'Go to Hell!'

Hwoarang left and went to his room. It was a huge room, he was used to a small room with just a bed and a closet. It even had a private bathroom. He started unpacking but Eijiro's words didn't get out of his mind. It was stupid because he couldn't like her; after all they had just met. One thing he knew for sure, he didn't like Jin. And he wasn't going to let him have Julia. So he came up with another plan. He wasn't going to be rude at all; he was going to seduce Julia. After that he would make sure that Jin and Steve were out of the race, and in the end he would have some fun with Julia, before breaking her heart. Too bad she was so beautiful, but then again, no girl could resist his charms, and Julia wouldn't be an exception.


	3. Just a kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Krappkarmin: Hi, thanks for your review. This will be just a small story about Julia and Hwoarang (it has 14 chapters). I also started one about Jin and Ling, and I think I'll write one Miharu/Steve too. Once again, thanks for your support.

_Chapter 3 – Just a kiss_

The next couple of days Hwoarang found out that his visit to the Chang's family would last one month; at least that was what Steve had said. Hwoarang wasn't staying that long but he wanted to proceed with his plan, so he ordered Eijiro to call Shi Nihm and say that they were staying a bit longer.

Shi Nihm didn't like the idea, but he couldn't do anything.

-'Why are we staying?'-asked Eijiro for the eleventh time.

-'Because I need to finish what I started.'

-'Do you like her?'

-'No!'

-'Don't forget that the plan is "don't let her fall in love with Yon!" Got it?'

-'I know. I don't want her to fall in love with Yon…but she will fall for me!'

-'You're so stubborn!'

-'This is a question of honour. That pretty Jinny boy won't win! I'm much better than him!'

For Hwoarang it was all about pride and honour. He had never lost a fight and that wasn't going to be the first time. Thinking about it, he was considering Julia like an object, but it was something stronger than him. He just couldn't accept that a girl could prefer some other guy.

After a week in the Chang mansion, Hwoarang was sick of playing the good boy. Julia and Jin were always together, and that was really upsetting him. Maybe Steve was right and she had already decided to choose Jin. So he had decided to change strategy.

That morning, he didn't get up at eight in the morning like the rest of them. Everyone noticed his absence during the breakfast.

-'Go call Mr. Kwan, please.'-Julia's mother ordered to a maid.

The girl returned a few minutes later.

-'I'm sorry madam, but he didn't answer the door.'

-'I'll go.'-Julia said getting up.

She knocked hard on his bedroom door, but Hwoarang covered his head with the pillow. He was tired of getting up so early in the morning.

-'I'm going in!'-Julia announced and she entered.

She opened the window and frowned, seeing that he was still sleeping.

-'Hey! Time to get up! I can't believe you're so lazy!'

-'Leave me alone, princess!'

-'Do you know what time it is?'

-'I don't care!'

-'You're lucky my father went to Seattle with my sister…otherwise you'd be in troubles!'

-'Look…I just need to sleep, alright? I don't care what you or your family do!'

-'Don't be such a sissy…'

Hwoarang got up when he heard those words.

-'Don't call me that!'-he said.

-'You're different…you're not the Yon I used to know!'

-'How can you tell? We only met once!'

-'You seemed a quiet kid…'

-'Yeah, like a dog that you can ask to do tricks! Well let me tell you that I'm not like that anymore, and don't call me Yon!'

-'But it's your name!'

-'It's a stupid name! I'm Hwoarang, ok?'

-'Fine, Hwoarang!'

-'Good, now why are you here?'

-'I came to wake you up, you idiot!'

-'Just that?'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I thought you wanted to see me…'-Hwoarang said with a grin.

-'I didn't want to see you!'-Julia protested blushing.

-'Is that right?'

-'Yes!'

-'Then why are you standing there watching me in my underwear?'

-'Because…'-Julia couldn't find the words and she blushed again.-'You're an idiot!'

-'Is that what you really think of me?'-Hwoarang got closer to her and pulled her into an embrace. Julia felt like a little rat trapped in a snake deadly embrace.

-'Let me go!'-she ordered.

-'You came here for a reason. I don't want to disappoint you!'

-'What?'-Julia was silenced with a kiss. A very long kiss. Hwoarang let her go and watched her with a big smile on his face. She was paralysed. He had kissed many girls before, but none of them had that reaction. Julia seemed to be in shock.

When she realised what had happened she tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand.

-'Don't do that!'-he said.

-'I hate you!'-she yelled.

-'You liked it as much as I did!'-he replied with a grin.

-'No…'

-'Yes, you did! I can see it in your face!'

-'How dare you?'

-'Come on…I felt your heart beating fast…just admit it!'

Julia blushed violently and she exited the room immediately. She was still shocked with that kiss, but he was right. She hadn't done anything to push him away, she had answered the kiss. It had been the first time that someone had kissed her like that. When she was going down the stairs she looked at her reflection in the glass doors. Her face was still red. She wanted to kill him for doing that to her, but at the same time, she did feel her heart racing.

-'Where is he?'-Julia's mother asked.

Julia didn't answer and she took her place at the table.

Hwoarang showed up five minutes later. He sat down next to her and ignored Jin's glance.

-'Can you please pass me that cake?'-Hwoarang asked politely to Julia. She took the cake and gave it to him without looking directly at him. When their hands touched, she felt her face turning red again and she left the table.

-'I'm going to the stables…'-she announced.

-'What happened?'-Steve asked.

Jin looked at Hwoarang immediately, but Hwoarang didn't even look at him.

After the breakfast Steve joined Julia in the stables. They started to help the employees to take care of the twelve horses. Julia loved to help in the stables because she loved those animals. Jin decided to have a word with Hwoarang.

-'What happened when she went to call you?'-he asked directly.

-'What do you mean?'-Hwoarang asked with an innocent look.

-'She's acting weird since then…what did you do?'

-'Nothing…But you can always ask her.'

-'Yeah, I think I'll do that!'

-'Whatever!'

Hwoarang left even knowing that they were all suppose to help in the stables. Soon he was joining Eijiro in the kitchen, where the cookers were preparing the lunch.

-'You shouldn't be here sir.'-a man said.

-'Why not?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'You should be with Miss Julia; the kitchen is for servants…'

-'Don't worry about it…'-Hwoarang said.-'I like it here.'

The man shrugged and left.

-'So…what's happening?'-Eijiro asked.-'When will we leave?'

-'Not now…my plan is working. She's always blushing when she looks at me!'

-'What did you do?'

-'I kissed her!'

-'What?'

-'It was just a kiss…though…'

-'Please, just forget about this!'

-'No way! Jinny boy is suspicious and he doesn't like me!'

Eijiro sighed.

-'Two more days and she'll be mine!'

The first few days in the mansion, Hwoarang explored a bit of that huge property, but now that he was there for a week, he was starting to get bored.

Julia was always in the stables, it was obvious that she liked animals, but in the stables he couldn't do anything. Besides Jin and Steve were with her.

Jin was the one who was spending more time with her, but Hwoarang was confidant that his kiss had confused her heart.

He was happy to know that he was right, when, after dinner, Julia refused to go to the garden with Jin and left to her room. She said she was tired but Hwoarang knew that she was confused.

Now it was only a matter of time; she would give in no matter what.


	4. To give in or not to give in

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

xjmaster: Hi. Thanks so much for reviewing this story. I've been reading your work too, but I haven't got much free time to write a review, though I promise that I will review in the near future! Besides, I used to watch Bam in TV too…specially in Jackass. Bam and Knoxville are hilarious!

ku-tu-juitsu: Thank you for your review and your suggestions. I always read the same chapter at least 3 times before it's posted, but unfortunately there are some mistakes that my computer doesn't fix, and well sometimes I'm also very sleepy in front of the computer…I'm so sorry for that! I'm also sorry to confuse you (I don't intend to confuse the readers). I will try to correct the grammar mistakes and the confusing parts. Take care and thanks.

_Chapter 4 – To give in or not to give in_

The next day, Julia woke up very late in the morning. She sat down in her bed and watched the white sheets. Last night she had dreamed about Hwoarang. She had thought about that kiss all night. Slowly she got up and opened the window. The sun was in the sky, shining brightly. Why was she so disturbed about a single kiss? She had been kissed before, so why was she reacting like that?

Jin had told her that Hwoarang was only an arrogant jerk, but she was definitely attracted to him. She didn't know why, because he wasn't her type. She always liked the good guys, such as Jin or even Steve.

After the breakfast, Steve disappeared and so did Hwoarang. Jin and Julia went to ride.

-'You're different!'-Jin said.

-'What?'

-'What did he do to you?'

-'Nothing.'

-'Look…you're my friend…I care about you!'

-'I appreciate it.'

-'Don't get too close to him. He is not worth it!'

-'I don't know what you're talking about, Jin.'

-'Of course you do. That Korean guy cannot be trusted! Don't play his games!'

-'Lets talk about something else!'

-'Like what?'

-'Like Ling Xiaoyu.'

Jin blushed a light pink when he heard that name. Ling Xiaoyu was a Chinese young girl who was living with him and his grandfather in Japan. She had arrived a few months ago and Jin had developed a secret passion for her. She was so pure and innocent that he had been attracted to her since the first day they met.

At first he had tried to treat her with indifference but Ling was the kind of person that you can't ignore. Now he was completely in love with her.

-'Did you tell her?'-Julia asked.

-'No.'

-'She needs to know.'

-'She's probably angry with me…maybe furious…'

-'You told her that we're just friends, right?'

-'Yes, but it's not that.'

-'What is it?'

-'I kind of…kissed her…'

-'That's great! You finally gave the first step!'

-'But after that she never spoke to me again.'

-'Maybe she's afraid to tell you her feelings.'

-'Yeah, maybe…she did say she loved me, but she was dreaming…'

-'You slept with her?'

-'Yes, but nothing happened.'

-'Don't you think you should leave and talk to her?'

-'I'm a bit scared of her reaction.'

-'That's normal…but if I were you I would go!'

-'What about your father?'

-'I'll tell him that I don't want to marry you!'

-'Will you chose the Korean?'

-'NO!'

-'Steve?'

-'I don't think so. I don't love them…I mean they're fine…at least Steve is. He's a good friend and all that, but I don't feel anything special when I'm with him.'

-'But you do feel something when you're with Hwoarang, don't you?'

-'No, I don't.'-Julia lied.

-'You're lying. I can see it in your face. You were never a good liar!'

-'Sorry.'-she said.

-'It's ok. It's just that I would hate to see you hurt. And I know he'll hurt you!'

-'I just can't help it!'

-'That's precisely why I don't want to go…because I know that you'll be vulnerable…'

-'Hey, I'm a big girl now…'

-'I know…but you have a heart! And if you don't stop thinking about that guy, he's going to break your heart…believe me!'

Julia looked at him and hoped that he was wrong.

They arrived home at night fall, and Hwoarang watched them from his room window. He felt that he was losing again. Actually, he had to control his anger because he wanted to go downstairs and beat the crap out of Jin.

-'Look Jin…you can go back to Japan whenever you want. I'll be alright; I won't let anyone hurt me, ok?'-Julia said with a decided look.

-'Do you promise?'

-'Yes!'

-'Ok, then I'll go as soon as I speak with your father.'

That night Hwoarang couldn't sleep. First it was too hot; July was a hot month in Arizona, and second because he was thinking about a way to make Julia and Jin break up. Thinking about Jin was making him furious. He hated guys like him. Jin was good looking, rich, powerful and would probably have a nice future. He didn't need to work to buy food or clothes. An easy life with all the best things someone could ask for. As for him, he had to work since he was fourteen, to be able to eat properly. His parents had died when he was young and Baek had taken care of him. However Baek was a good man, he wasn't rich, so they had to work both to have a decent life.

Hwoarang got up and left his room. He went downstairs to drink a glass of water, but he ended up taking a beer out of the fridge. Then he went to the living room and switched the TV on.

He stayed there for a while. The TV was on, but he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about his life. Maybe he wasn't having a very decent life. He was always in troubles with the police; Baek had to bail him out at least five times in the last year. He had become a thug leader since he was fifteen. It might not be something that he should be proud of, but in Korea it was very important to survive on the streets, and being a thug leader meant that he was one of the best fighters around, so everyone respected him. Baek didn't like this idea of having a gang, but when he saw that Hwoarang didn't listen to him, he quitted. Hwoarang was a great fighter and his best student, but he was also the most unsubordinated.

Suddenly Hwoarang heard some steps and watched Steve going upstairs. What was Steve doing there? When Steve disappeared he finally finished his drink.

"_This was a mistake, I shouldn't be here. Eijiro and I should be back in Korea by now. Baek will be worried and I don't even know why the hell I'm here!" _Hwoarang thought to himself. He had done his part of the deal. He had gone there, pretending to be someone else and Julia Chang hadn't chosen him. So the best thing to do was to leave and collect his money.

He got up from the couch and he was going to leave when he saw Julia. She had heard some noises and she thought that someone had forgotten to turn off the TV.

The sight of her made his brain stop. He didn't want to leave anymore.

-'I didn't know you were here!'-she said feeling suddenly nervous.

-'I couldn't sleep…'-Hwoarang said still watching her. She was wearing a short night gown. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Julia noticed and she started to feel a bit embarrassed.

-'I'm going back to my room.'-she announced.

-'Wait!'-Hwoarang said holding her arm.-'What would your boyfriend say if he saw us right now?'

-'My what?'

-'Jinny boy…that asshole!'

-'Jin is not my boyfriend! And he's not an asshole.'

-'Yeah…sure…and I'm the Emperor of China!'

-'He's a dear friend, that's all!'

-'Then why are you always with him?'

-'Because he's always there for me…and he's not rude like you!'

-'So, I'm rude…?'

-'Yes. Now let me go!'

-'If he's not your boyfriend, then I guess he won't mind if I kiss you again, right?'

-'You wouldn't dare!'

-'Yes, I would, and I will!'-saying this Hwoarang kissed her. He didn't know why, but he was a different person when Julia was around. A while ago he wanted to leave and return to Korea, and now all he could think off was to stay there with Julia.

When he realised what was happening he was lying on the couch with Julia. She was trying to resist, but she wasn't succeeding. Hwoarang had started to kiss her neck when she finally reacted. Julia pushed him violently and punched him in the face. Then she got up.

-'What the hell do you think you're doing?'-she asked furiously.-'Do you think you can just take advantage of me in my own house?'

Hwoarang looked at her and for a moment he could swear he had seen tears in her eyes. He lowered his head and stood in silence.

-'You have no idea what you just did, do you?'-she asked.

-'You wanted it. You answered the kiss…'

-'You forced me!'

Hwoarang looked at her in the eyes and got closer to her.

-'I forced you? It didn't feel that way…I think you need to clear up your mind a bit Julia…you're a bit confused!'

Hwoarang returned to his room and fell on his bed. What the hell did he just do? Why couldn't he just ignore that girl and leave once and for all? He didn't want to take advantage of her, but he had just lost control, it couldn't happen again.

"_Maybe she'll tell her parents and they'll send me away. If I were them I would. I need to forget about her, she's just a silly and rich girl, who happens to be quite beautiful and attractive. But I can't keep losing control. Besides, even if I win against Jin and Steve, I'm not Yon Kwan; I can't stay here and pretend to be him. I'm playing with this girl's heart and I shouldn't be doing that."_

In that moment Hwoarang fell asleep. He was confused with all those emotions.

As for Julia, she was even more confused than him, but now she was sure about two things: first, Yon Kwan wasn't acting like he was supposed to because she knew that Yon was a shy person; and second, she was definitely attracted to him even knowing that he was playing games with her.


	5. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Krappkarmin: Thanks for the review and don't worry because the Miharu/Steve story is already in progress.

_Chapter 5 – Suspicions _

When Julia woke up that morning, she didn't want to go out of her bed. She realised she didn't want to see Hwoarang. She was confused, embarrassed and afraid. A few minutes later she understood that she was being an idiot. That wasn't her fault, it was Hwoarang's. He was the one who had started that, so there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Julia got dressed and took her breakfast with the others. After that her mother announced that she was going shopping.

Julia decided to stay and she went to the library to read a book. Her father was a very intelligent man and he loved to read. Julia was like him.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang found Eijiro in the garden, talking to one of the employees. When the girl saw him, she immediately left.

-'So…you found yourself a girlfriend too, huh?'

-'Nah…we were just talking! What about you?'

-'What?'

-'When will we leave? I mean I like it here…I have a nice room, food and company, but this is becoming boring!'

-'I know…I just…I need to figure out what I want to do!'

-'Well…that's obvious, isn't it? You want to seduce a girl until she gives in…'

-'Yes…but I think that's not the best thing to do right now.'

-'Why not?'

-'I passed the line last night. She hates me!'

-'Oh God…what did you do?'

-'I…kissed her again and things got out of control…'

-'Did you do it…?'

-'NO…she hit me first! I guess I deserved it!'

-'So, you're sorry?'

-'I guess so. She didn't deserve that!'

-'Do you want to leave?'

-'I don't know…'

-'You need to clear up your mind, don't you?'

-'Yes, I do.'

Hwoarang left quietly. Eijiro was right; he needed to make up his mind. He went upstairs and he found Julia reading. He took a deep breath and walked in the library to say sorry for his behaviour in the previous night.

-'Hey…are you busy?'-he asked in a friendly voice.

Julia's heart jumped suddenly and her face turned red.

-'I'm reading…'

-'I can see that, but we need to talk.'

-'Why?'

-'Because…there are things I want to say.'

Hwoarang sat down next to her and she immediately got up.

-'I'm not going to try anything, alright?'

-'How can I trust you after last night?'

-´Don't make this harder for me, ok?'

-'Harder for you? You must be joking?'

-'Look…just let me speak ok? I'm not used to apologise often…'

-'You're unbelievable…you forced me into a kiss and God knows what more you had in mind, and you say it's being hard for you?'

-'It wasn't like that! You wanted it too!'

-'He did what?'-Jin's voice asked suddenly.

-'What do you want?'-Hwoarang asked rudely.

-'You forced her to kiss you? You bastard…you'll pay for this!'-Jin didn't waste any more time and punched Hwoarang in the face. Hwoarang's eyebrow started bleeding and he shot back throwing a high kick. Jin hit hard against a book shelf and the books started to fall on the floor.

-'Jin stop!'-Julia cried out.-'Please!'

But at that time, Hwoarang and Jin were so wrapped in their fight that they couldn't hear her.

-'So you can fight, huh?'-Hwoarang said with a smirk.

-'You bet, you asshole! I'm going to kill you!'

-'You're jealous…because she wants me and not you!'

-'No, she doesn't! You're playing with her feelings and you don't deserve her!'

-'Fuck you, pretty boy!'

Jin held Hwoarang's arm and threw him against the wall and that's when Steve arrived and hold him down.

Hwoarang was going to hit Jin but Julia stepped in the middle and held his arm.

-'Enough!'-she yelled.

Hwoarang left to his room without saying a word. He hated to be interrupted in a fight.

-'What the hell happened?'-Steve asked letting Jin go.

-'You shouldn't have done that!'-Julia said facing Jin.

-'I'm sorry but I couldn't stop myself and he deserved it! I mean, who the hell he thinks he is?'

-'He was trying to apologise!'

-'How can you still defend him after what he did?'-Jin asked amazed.

-'I can defend myself! You know that! I don't need protection!'

-'But I heard you saying that he forced you to…'

-'It's hard to explain…but you shouldn't have hit him!'

-'I was trying to protect you!'

-'I told you that I don't want protection!'

Jin looked at her and realised that she was right. She didn't want protection, at least not from Hwoarang, she was already too deep and he couldn't do anything to convince her to stay away from that red hair jerk.

-'Damn it!'-Jin said when Julia left towards Hwoarang's room.-'She's going to get hurt!'

Steve looked at him with a narrow look and shrugged.

-'I think she's a big girl…she can take care of herself…as for me, I'm happy to know that she likes Hwoarang.'

-'Well…I wouldn't bother if he was a decent guy…'

-'Just leave it…they can sort things out!'

Julia entered Hwoarang's room without even knocking. She didn't know why she was so worried about him.

-'Are you alright?'-she asked. Hwoarang was sitting down on his bed and he looked at her. He was pressing his wound with his right hand to prevent the blood to fall on the floor.

-'What do you want?'

-'I want to check if you're ok…'

-'I'm fine…I just got beaten up by your fucking boyfriend…that's all!'

Julia sat down besides him and took his hand out of his wound.

-'It's bleeding a lot…'

She went to the bathroom and prepared the things to take care of him.

-'Why are you doing this?'-Hwoarang asked.-'Shouldn't you be with Jinny?'

-'Are you jealous?'

-'No!'

-'Then shut up and let me treat you!'

-'I can take care of myself! I'm used to this!'

Julia looked at him with a questioning face.

-'How come?'-she asked.-'Being a rich boy like you I don't thing you are beaten up often…'

-'Yeah…but I'm used to pain!'-Hwoarang said quickly.

-'Well…this was all my fault, so I guess this is the least I can do…'

Hwoarang stood still while she was taking care of his wound.

-'It wasn't your fault.'-he said when she finished.

-'I shouldn't have told that.'

-'Why not? It's the truth! I shouldn't have treated you like that…I don't know what happened…'

-'You're actually trying to apologise, aren't you?'-Julia asked with a smile.

-'I guess I am…but I don't mind if you tell your parents!'

-'I won't!'

-'Why?'

-'Because I know it won't happen again!'

-'How can you be so sure?'

-'I can't be sure…I guess I'll have to trust you…but the truth is that I…'

Julia got closer to him. She understood that she didn't want him to leave.

Hwoarang couldn't believe that she was finally giving in.

Suddenly Eijiro walked in Hwoarang's bedroom and Julia blushed.

-'I didn't know you were busy.'-Eijiro said in Korean.

-'I better go!'-Julia said leaving.

-'So? I heard the blonde guy say that you and the Japanese guy had been fighting!'-Eijiro said.

-'Yeah…he attacked me!'

-'Why?'

-'Because she likes me.'-Hwoarang said with a smirk.-'She gave in after two kisses and an apology…girls are so predictable!'

Julia had a strange dream that night, so she woke up late in the morning. She had dreamed about the first and only time she had met Yon Kwan. She was in a very expansive hotel with her parents in Utah. Her father had businesses to attend there and by coincidence, Yon's father was also staying in the same hotel. She was about seven so Yon was about eight years old.

Julia had broken an expansive object in her bedroom in the hotel and she had said to her parents that it had been her sister. She had lied on purpose and she couldn't forgive herself for that. Her sister wasn't speaking to her and she had been crying. That was when Yon had found her. She told him the truth and Yon smiled.

-'Even when things are going all wrong for us, we have to hope for better days!'-Yon said.

-'But my family hates me because I'm a liar!'

-'No, they don't…they are just disappointed. But you can put things right…'

-'How?'

-'Say sorry…it's the best way!'

-'Say sorry?'

-'Admit that you shouldn't have lied and you'll see that they forgive you! When I grow up and I mess up things really bad…I'll always say sorry. No matter how hard it is to apologise, I'll say sorry…'

Julia sat down on her bed and thought about that dream. Yon Kwan was a very responsible kid for his age and he had told her that he would say sorry because it was the right way to apologise. On the contrary Hwoarang had said that he wasn't used to apologise. That was weird. People change when they grow up, but not like that. After becoming friends, Yon's father used to write to Lao Chang, saying that his son was too soft, too naïve and his character wasn't appropriate to someone who was going to inherit a huge fortune. According to his words, Yon was a quiet young man, who liked to read and study. Hwoarang was not like that at all. He was dynamic and always ready for a confrontation, plus he didn't seem to be very interested in studying. The question was: could Yon and Hwoarang be two different people?

Julia decided to check that out as soon as she had a chance.

When she left her bedroom, she asked one of her maids if Hwoarang was in his room. Since he wasn't, Julia decided to go and check his things. She was looking for something that would tell his true identity.

In the meanwhile Hwoarang was outside with Eijiro.

-'So…are things going alright?'-Eijiro asked.

-'Yeah.'

-'And what are you waiting for?'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Sleep with her so we can leave this house!'

-'Things are not that easy.'

-'They're not? I thought you had everything under control!'

-'And I do…but I can't just force her…'

-'Why not?'

-'Because…'

-'You're just coming up with excuses because you have to protect your ego, isn't it?'

-'No…don't be stupid!'

-'You like her! I can't believe this! You wanted to stay here because you're falling for this girl!'

-'Shut up!'

-'Oh man…you have to think very carefully what you're doing! Besides, you better be careful because they will find out that you're just a liar!'

-'I'm always careful…'

-'Then why is someone in your bedroom?'-Eijiro pointed up to his window where they saw Julia's shadow.

-'Shit! I have my passport in there…'

-'You better go there!'

Hwoarang left immediately. When he entered his room, Julia was searching for something under the bed.

-'Hey…look no further…I'm right here!'

-'Hi…I was just…looking for my earring.'-Julia lied.

-'Earring?'

-'I must've dropped it…the other day…'-she lied.

-'I didn't notice you were wearing earrings that day!'

-'And I didn't know that you notice everything I wear!'

-'Now you know! Anyway…I didn't find any earring!'

-'Ok…if you find it…'

-'Did you come here just to search for your earring?'

-'Yes…'

-'Because we need to talk…'

-'Sure, but we can talk later, I need to help my mum, because my father will be back soon.'

-'Really?'

-'Yeah, today or maybe tomorrow!'

Julia took a few steps back and left. Hwoarang sighed when he saw that she hadn't been opening his bag. Everything was in its right place.

After lunch, Steve decided to make Hwoarang some company. So they exited the house.

-'I guess I was wrong!'-Steve said.

-'About what?'

-'About Jin Kazama and Julia. It seems that she doesn't like him like I thought she did.'

-'Are you interested in her?'

-'That's a good question…she's very pretty, but I'm totally against these ceremonial treaties. Our parents use us like we're objects to sell.'

-'Is that a yes or a no?'

-'It's a maybe…but to be honest, I preferred if I could choose for myself! Besides I don't think she likes me. I think she likes you.'

-'What about Jinny boy?'

-'I spoke with Jin the other day…he said he's waiting for Lao to arrive; I think he'll leave soon.'

-'He's leaving? Jinny boy?'

-'Yes. I think there's a girl waiting for him back in Japan. He told me she's really beautiful and that he's only here because his grandfather forced him to come. It seems that Julia and Jin are only friends.'

-'Good…By the way why do you leave your room every night after mid night, Steve?'-Hwoarang asked all of the sudden.

-'You noticed?'

-'Yep.'

-'Well, I'll tell you later, ok?'

Steve left, he was obviously hiding something, but Hwoarang already knew.

Heihachi Mishima had sent one of his secretaries with his grandson to control him and to be sure that Jin wasn't going to refuse Julia's proposal. He was sure that Julia was going to choose Jin. What Heihachi didn't know was that Miharu Hirano was one of Ling's best friends and she was there to make sure that Jin and Julia were only friends, besides, at the moment she couldn't care less for what Jin was doing. She had confirmed that Jin and Julia didn't feel anything more than friendship for each other, and she had met Steve Fox.

Hwoarang had seen Steve and Miharu together but he had never told anyone, besides, that wasn't his problem and this way Steve wouldn't be in the race anymore. As soon as Jin left, Hwoarang could claim his victory, but there were still some things to solve.


	6. Love Me, Hate Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Xjmaster: thanks for you review. I'll try to update sooner from now on, it's just that I'm a bit busy at work.

Krappkarmin: I portray Steve the only way I think it's possible to portray him, because he is a character that you can't hate. Steve is the kind of character that you can rely on, but prepare yourself for some changes in my next story that will focus Miharu and Steve. Thanks for your review.

KrimsonKatana: Hi! You're story won't be forgotten. At least I will not forget it! Anyway, I'm glad you liked this story and thank you very much for your review. Your story was awesome (I guess I said that before, but it's the truth!).

_Chapter 6 – Love Me, Hate Me_

Jin was on the phone with his grandfather for two hours already. Heihachi wasn't happy with what was going on. Jin had told him that Julia wasn't going to choose him and that he would be home sooner than it was expected. Heihachi was furious; he wanted that marriage to happen because it would be good for the Mishimas to have strong bonds with the Chang Family. But now his plan wasn't working.

When finally Jin got rid of his grandfather, he joined Julia, Steve and Miharu, who were outside watching a baby horse.

-'Isn't it cute?'-Julia asked. The others agreed.

Jin pulled Miharu's arm and forced her to follow him.

-'You're here to spy on me…aren't you?'-he asked suddenly.

Miharu's eyes didn't leave the floor; it was obvious that she wasn't proud of that.

-'I can explain…'-she said.

-'Alright start talking!'

-'My family works for yours since always…we are friends for a long time, aren't we?'

-'Yes…and if I can remember well, friends don't spy on each other.'

-'The thing is…Ling became my best friend and I know that you like her.'

Jin blushed. Until then he thought that only Julia knew his secret.

-'So what?'-he asked, pretending that it was no big deal.

-'I want Ling to be happy with you…and when I heard about this wedding with Julia Chang I thought you were betraying Ling.'

-'Do you honestly think I would do that?'

-'Yes…I mean…you never told Ling that you love her! You only kissed her once!'

-'How do you know that?'

-'She's my best friend.'

-'She told you?'

-'Duh! Of course!'

-'Was she angry with me?'

-'Not angry…she loves you too, only you are both too shy to admit it to each other.'

-'So you came here to see if I was betraying Ling, is that it?'

-'Yes…but I was instructed by Heihachi to make sure that you and Julia would marry.'

-'I see…that's why he sounded so angry with you on the phone.'

-'Oh damn…I'm in troubles.'

-'Don't worry, I'll tell him it wasn't your fault.'

-'Thanks.'

-'What will you say to Ling when we go back?'

-'That you and Julia are only friends. It's the truth…'

-'So, do you think that Ling really loves me?'

-'If you weren't so damn blind, you would have noticed that!'

-'Maybe I still have a chance…'-Jin said smiling.-'Thanks, Miharu!'

-'You're welcome…but…'

-'What? Is something wrong?'

-'Will we leave soon?'

-'As soon as I speak with Lao Chang!'

-'Oh…ok…'

-'Why?'

-'It's nothing!'-Miharu said looking at Steve.

-'You like him?'

-'NO!'-she said embarrassed.

-'Liar!'

-'Ok…maybe I do…'

-'Talk to him!'

-'What for? We'll leave soon…'

-You have nothing to loose either!'

From his bedroom window, Hwoarang was watching them. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel jealous. The feeling grew even more when he saw that Steve was teaching Julia how to throw a good punch. At the third attempt Julia tripped and she fell on Steve.

Hwoarang wanted to go outside and kick Steve's butt, but he managed to resist the temptation.

Late at night, no one could sleep because it was too hot. Lao was going to arrive the next day and Julia was feeling anxious because she knew that he would put some pressure on her.

Hwoarang got up from his bed and watched the time. It was almost one a.m., so he got out of his room and went downstairs. Steve was by the pool, sitting down on a chair and watching the sky.

-'What are you doing here?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'Nothing…getting some fresh air. In England we don't have this hot weather!'

-'I know…neither in Korea. By the way…you spent a lot of time with Julia today…I thought you said you didn't like her.'

-'I didn't say that. I said that _maybe _she's not the girl for me. Are you jealous?'

-'Jealous of what?'-Hwoarang asked with despise.

-'Come on…give me a break…it's so obvious!'

-'Who's jealous?'-Julia asked arriving.

-'No one!'-Hwoarang said immediately. He was not going to admit that he was jealous just because she had spent some time with Steve.

Steve watched them looking at each other with anger and felt the tension in the air.

-'Does anyone want a drink?'-he asked getting up.

-'A beer.'-Hwoarang answered.

-'Orange juice, please!'

-'I'll be right back.'-Steve said going to the kitchen. He didn't want to be near those two when they started arguing.

-'So…you're jealous, huh?'-Julia provoked.

-'No…I'm not! What makes you think that?'

-'You were saying to Steve…'

-'No, I wasn't!'

-'You could've been with us if you weren't so lazy, you know?'

-'I'm not lazy.'

-'Yes, you are! Jin and Steve always wake up early and…'

-'First it was Jinny now it's Steve…you have everything well planned, haven't you?'

-'What exactly are you accusing me of?'

-'You're having fun…aren't you?'

Julia looked at him and slapped his face.

-'I hate you!'-she said leaving.

He was accusing her of using them, when the truth was that she was the one being used. She was the one who would be forced to marry against her will, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Hwoarang stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about what he said. He realised that he was being unfair.

Hwoarang clenched his fists and followed her upstairs, but Julia was already closing her bedroom door.

Hwoarang opened it without asking permission and entered.

-'Get out!'-she ordered.

-'No, I won't!'

-'You just accused me of using you, Steve and Jin to have some fun and that's not true! I'm not a slut! I don't want to have some fun with you or them! I want a normal life! I want to be free to be with someone I love!'

-'I didn't mean what I said!'

Hwoarang knew he had hurt her feelings, and he wasn't sure of what to do.

-'You're an idiot!'-Julia said with tears in her eyes.-'I hate you!'

When he heard those words, he felt that she wasn't speaking the truth, so to be certain of that he grabbed her and kissed her.

Julia reacted violently slapping him again, but Hwoarang didn't quit and kissed her again.

This time she didn't fight back though her brain was telling her to do so. Then he took her to her bed and they both laid there. Before things could go any further, Hwoarang stopped and got up, putting his t-shirt on.

-'I guess I just proved to you that you don't hate me that much.'-he said with a grin.

-'I wish you go to Hell!'

-'No you don't! Now I know who you really want…'

-'I don't want you!'

-'You were ready to go until the end…you were ready to give yourself to me!'-Hwoarang said.

-'You wish! I was just making sure if you were going to take advantage on me. Now I know that you're scared!'

-'Scared? Scared of what?'

-'Of me! You're scared of your feelings for me!'

-'No way!'

-'Just go away…'

Hwoarang opened the door and he was going to leave, when all of the sudden he turned back and he pushed Julia against the wall.

-'I'm not scared and if I wanted to have you by force, you would be mine already. You're the one who's scared, Miss Chang…I'm ready for you, so when you're ready too, you know where to find me!'

Julia watched him closing the door and she went to bed. She was feeling so many things at the same time. She was angry, but happy at the same time. She knew that he was acting like that because he was jealous.

As for Steve, he had returned to the pool with the drinks but no one was there. He was about to leave when Miharu showed up. Steve decided to stay a bit more and they stood there talking almost all night.

Miharu didn't have the courage to say that she was beginning to like him but there was some chemistry between them, and Steve knew that too.


	7. Steve or Jin? Maybe Hwoarang

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 7 – Steve or Jin? Maybe Hwoarang…_

In the next morning, Julia took Jin and a very sleepy Steve for a walk around Phoenix. Hwoarang was sleeping and they didn't wake him up, plus Julia didn't know what to say to him, so it was easier that way. Phoenix was a noisy town, there was people walking around in a hurry, ready to go to work or school. Jin and Steve were used to all that because they both lived in huge cities like Phoenix. Nevertheless, they saw many interesting things, and they all ended up by having lunch in a famous restaurant.

Hwoarang had lunch with Julia's mother and after that he went to a quiet place. He passed the garden and saw a nice place surrounded by trees, there was also a small lake.

When Julia and the others arrived, Michelle told them that Lao was on his way home from Seattle.

Julia wasn't very happy because she knew that her father was going to demand an answer from her.

From her bedroom's window, Julia saw Hwoarang and she decided to go check on him.

-'Can't you read?'-she asked sitting down next to him on the grass. Hwoarang was lying there in silence.

-'Yes, I can…why?'

-There's a note saying that this place is forbidden…'

-'It's such a nice place, what's wrong about coming here?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'It's a long story…'-Julia sighed. She had decided to ignore the events of the previous night.

-'Bring it on!'

-'Why?'

-'Because I want to know!'

-'Ok…when I was a little girl…I used to come here many times with my friends. We loved this place, it's was really cool to swim in the lake and climb up the trees.'

-'So you used to have some fun, huh?'

-'Yes, why?'

-'I thought you were always reading and studying…'

-'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you!'-she said pouting.

-'Don't be like that…go on with the story…'

-'My father didn't like to see me doing those things; he used to say that I was behaving like a boy and that I should act more like a girl. So, one day he prevented us to come here. He said that the lake waters were contaminated and this place was isolated. I found out later that he was lying.'

-'Did you forgive him?'

-'Of course, he's my father!'

-'But he lied to you!'

-'I know…but I guess it was for my own good.'

-'Is this for your own good too?'

-'What?'

-'This wedding! I may not be the smartest guy on earth, but I can see that you're unhappy with this wedding thing.'

-'It's not that I'm sad…it's just that I think I'm too young…'

-'And you're right! People shouldn't do things that they don't want to do.'

-'But if I don't do this he'll never forgive me. My sister did what he ask her to do, she married Mario and she's happy!'

-'Will you be happy with Jin or Steve?'

Julia looked at him and she didn't answer.

-'You'll never be happy with someone that you don't love! You should say that to your father! We're living in the twentieth first century not the Middle Age.'

-'I don't want to let him down.'

-'In that case, I'm sorry for you…you'll be prisoner of your own destiny. From where I come from…we choose our own destiny!'

-'What if I choose you?'

-'Me? You don't want to choose me…you know nothing about me and you know that I'm not like Steve or Jin…'

-'Then why are you here?'

Hwoarang didn't answer that because they both heard voices from the garden. Lao and his oldest daughter were back.

Lao was waiting for Julia in his office. Last night his wife had told him about Hwoarang and Jin's fight and Lao wasn't happy with Hwoarang's actions. It seemed that Lie Hai Kwan's son was not like his father used to say. In that moment, Lao wasn't too worried because he was almost sure that Julia had chosen Jin. But he wanted to know his daughter's choice for sure.

-'Hi honey!'-Lao greeted.

-'Hi dad…I presume everything went well in Seattle.'

-'Yes of course! But tell me have you given it some thought?'

-'About the wedding?'

-'Yes…'

-'I didn't decide yet…'

-'Why not? Your mother told me that you and Jin are always together and that you make a cute couple. Jin's a fine young man, I would like him by my side and I'm sure he wouldn't let you down.'

-'I…don't love Jin…'

-'He's a Mishima…do you know the kind of power his grandfather has all over the world?'

-'Yes, I know but we're just friends.'

-'If you like him as a friend, I'm sure you can love him one day!'

-'I'm sorry dad…but I can't.'

-'Why not?'

-'Because…Jin loves another girl.'

-'Did he say that?'

-'No…but I know.'

Lao sat down on his red chair and sighed. Then he got up and looked outside the window.

-'In that case you better choose Steve Fox.'

-'What?'

-'Yon Kwan is out of the question!'

-'I don't love Steve…sorry…'

-'Then learn how to love him.'

-'How can you say that?'

-'Why are you giving me all these troubles? With your sister was so easy!'

-'She loved Mario…'

-'Please, Julia…just choose Steve.'

-'Fine…I'll think about it, if you agree in letting Jin return to Japan soon.'

-'Ok it's a deal.'

-'Good.'

-'Oh by the way…tomorrow night I'm going to give a party…it's more like a family dinner. Your grandparents are coming…all the family will be here. It's a good opportunity to announce your choice.'

Julia watched her father with a sad look on her face and left. She didn't want to marry Steve, and she doubted that Steve wanted to marry her too. But how could she change her father's mind?

It was in that precise moment that Julia noticed that she was falling in love with Hwoarang. She thought about her marriage with Jin or Steve and she couldn't stand the idea, but with Hwoarang…maybe things could work out. That was probably her only way out: to tell Lao that she was in love with Hwoarang, and to tell Hwoarang her true feelings for him. Both tasks were not easy, and Julia was fully aware of that.


	8. Hot Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 8 – Hot Night_

That night Julia couldn't sleep. She remembered that she had told her mother that she didn't want to get married with someone she hardly knew, but as soon as she met Hwoarang, she had been having second thoughts.

She wasn't still sure why, but she knew that what she was feeling for Hwoarang was different from all she had felt before for a man.

Steve was a nice guy, he was handsome, intelligent and like her father used to say he was "a true English gentleman", but he wasn't her type. As for Jin, she trusted him but she could only see him as a brother.

Hwoarang was the exception. He wasn't like Jin or Steve, and maybe that was why she was feeling attracted to him. It couldn't be just because he was handsome; she had seen other handsome guys, like Steve and Jin, and other of her friends. At the same time she didn't know why she was always so nervous when she was with Hwoarang, and why it was so hard for her to admit her feelings for him.

The truth was that she was afraid that it wasn't true love but only a crush. She was afraid that by not resisting to him, she would give herself to the wrong man. But all the times she remembered how he kissed her, she could feel that she wouldn't resist to him for much longer.

Julia left her bed and started to walk around the room. Sometimes she stopped to fix something out of place. After a half an hour she decided to go downstairs and get something to drink.

She quickly drank a glass of water and returned upstairs. When she was on the stairs she heard a door and her heart almost stopped when she thought that it could be Hwoarang leaving his room.

Julia closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath; then she continued to go up the stairs. She arrived just in time to see Steve entering in his room.

Julia sighed; it wasn't Hwoarang after all.

She was going back to her room when she realised that her bedroom door wasn't opened.

-'Oh no…'-she said. She had left her window opened and the wind had made the door close. Since the key was on the inside, she was locked on the outside.

Julia sighed. Nothing would've happened if she wasn't thinking about Hwoarang. Julia sat down on the floor and thought about her options. She could go and wake the employees up to solve the problem, or she could ask Hwoarang or Jin to enter in their rooms and jump to her balcony, since their rooms were right next to hers.

Julia got up and went to the room on the left. It was Jin's room. She was almost sure that he was sleeping, but she knew that he wouldn't mind to help her. When she was about to knock on the door, she stopped.

She didn't want to disturb Jin, and deep inside, she wanted to see Hwoarang.

Without even noticing, Julia approached Hwoarang's door and knocked. All of her body was shivering when she heard his steps.

Hwoarang opened the door still half sleeping. At first he thought he was having a dream.

-'I'm sorry to disturb you but I need help…'

Hwoarang looked at her with a narrow look. Then he opened the door completely to allow her to enter.

-'Do you know what time is it?'-he asked.

-'Sorry…I just…'

-'Having troubles in your sleep?'-he questioned. He was now amused to see that she was feeling nervous to be there alone with him.

-'I'm locked outside my room. I went downstairs and the wind made the door close…'

-'Oh…you don't have another key?'

-'No…I knocked Jin's door but he's sleeping…'-she lied.

-'Luckily for you I heard you knocking.'-he said with a grin.

-'Yes…'

Julia went to his balcony and looked down. It wasn't too high, but she had never liked highs.

-'Maybe I should go…'-Hwoarang offered, watching her face of fear.

-'You don't mind?'-she asked surprised.

-'Not at all.'

He easily jumped from one balcony to another. Then, he entered her room and turned the lights on.

Julia was by the door when he opened it and she entered.

-'Thanks…I owe you one.'-she said. Now that she was back in her room, Julia noticed that Hwoarang was only half dressed and she blushed. She was so distracted that she closed the door.

-'You want some company tonight?'-he asked with a big smile on his face.

-'What?'

-'You closed the door, so I guess you want me to stay.'

Julia blushed again. She was trying to act normally, but it was hard especially when a guy like Hwoarang was standing in front of her with only his shorts on.

-'I'm sorry…'-she said.

Hwoarang noticed that she was blushing and he decided to intimidate her just for a bit.

-'Why are you shivering?'-he asked.

-'I'm not…'

-'Yes, you are!'

-'No, I'm not!'

-'Do I make you weak on your knees?'

Julia wasn't expecting that question, so she hesitated a bit before answering.

-'No…'

-'You hesitated…I do have some effect on you…'

-'You're so full of yourself!'-Julia accused.-'You think you're so…handsome and that you can have all the girls you want! Well…let me tell you that your games don't work with me, Mr. Kwan!'

-'Then I challenge you to say that again, Miss Chang!'

Hwoarang grabbed both her arms and forced her to lie down on the bed. After that he kissed her.

He thought she was going to scream and kick, but she lay down quietly while he was moving to the top of her and kissing her.

Julia's heart was full of desire for him. She was feeling so warm that she wasn't really thinking. Every inch of her body was enjoying that kiss and deep inside she knew that if she didn't stop it soon, that kiss would turn into something more. Something that both of them seemed to want more than anything in that moment, but Julia wasn't sure if that was the right time.

-'Can you deny that you're attracted to me after this?'-Hwoarang whispered freeing her arms.

Julia looked into his eyes, held his face on her hands and kissed him.

Hwoarang answered back, but this time he was determined in not losing control. He wanted her, but it wasn't the right time yet.

Julia finally understood what she was doing and she pushed him away.

-'Don't try this again!'-she said getting up.

-'This time it wasn't just me…Miss Chang…'-Hwoarang said going to the door. Julia knew he was right. She had been weak.

-'It won't happen again!'-she assured.

-'Don't be so sure…'-he said leaving.-'I always get what I want…'-he added in a low voice after she close the door.

Julia stood there in silence for a while, trying to understand all the feelings inside her heart. She couldn't blame Hwoarang for what had happened because she was definitely the one to blame; she was the one to go looking for him in the first place. Julia thought with sadness that in the next day she would have to choose Steve as her fiancé, and not Hwoarang.

Next morning Julia woke up and felt extremely embarrassed. She couldn't understand what had crossed her mind in the previous night.

As for Hwoarang, he was finally admitting to himself that he was starting to like Julia more than he was supposed to. When she was around he couldn't ignore some feelings coming above the surface. Now it wasn't just about pride and honour. But it was too soon to say that he was in love with her, wasn't it?


	9. Breaking Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 9 – Breaking Bonds_

It was six in the afternoon when Jin went downstairs. He was wearing a black suit. All the maids who were preparing the living room were fascinated by him. He was really handsome. With some luck he would be able to speak with Lao that same night. At seven the guests started arriving, they were mostly Julia's family. Cousins, Uncles and Aunts.

Steve joined Jin and when Lao arrived, he took them so they could meet the guests properly. Hwoarang arrived in that moment, but Lao pretended that he didn't see him. There was no point to introduce Hwoarang to the guests, because Julia would never choose him.

In that moment Miharu came down the stairs. Jin and Steve were surprised to see how beautiful she was in a light brown dress that matched her hair.

-'I wish Ling was here.'-Jin sighed.

-'Do you mind if I ask her to have a drink with me?'-Steve asked.

-'No…go ahead, but she's a good friend of mine, so respect her or I'll make you pay Fox!'

-'Don't worry Mishima…'

Due to Miharu's appearance, Julia managed to join the party without being noticed; actually only Hwoarang noticed her.

-'Are you hiding?'-he asked.

-'No…just…'

-'Ok, you don't need to explain, I guess I know what's going on…'

-'You look very handsome in that suit.'-Julia said to change the subject.

-'You're not bad yourself…though I would prefer a short dress!'

Julia looked at him and shook her head. She had decided not to mention the previous night and it seemed that he was doing the same.

-'Idiot!'-she said.

In that moment, Lao spotted her and called her.

-'Julia is going to make an announcement after dinner…it's very important.'-Lao said to everyone on the living room. They all looked at Julia with excitement and no one noticed that she wasn't too happy.

During the dinner, Julia was forced to smile and talk happily with her family.

After that, Lao had to pick up an important phone call and left the living room. Julia went to the balcony and her sister followed her.

-'What happened to you?'-Michelle asked.

-'Huh?'

-'You look like you're going to a funeral.'

-'I don't want to get married.'

-'I see…you don't want to marry Steve or Jin…'

Julia nodded.

-'What about Yon?'

-'What about him?'

-'I saw how you look at him.'

-'It's not my fault!'-Julia blushed.

-'I know. But dad doesn't like him.'

Julia shrugged and sighed.

-'What a mess…'-she said.

-'You better think carefully…but I guess you know what to do…just tell dad how you feel.'

Michelle left and Julia watched the night sky. She was thinking about what to do when she heard steps behind her.

-'So your dad doesn't like me, huh?'-Hwoarang said.

-'Sort of…were you spying on us?'

-'No. I was already in the balcony when you arrived.'

-'Why is that we always end up arguing?'

Hwoarang shrugged.

-'Because you're stubborn?'-he suggested.

-'Ha ha…very funny.'

-'What's the big announcement?'

-'The stupid wedding…'

-'With Jin?'

-'No…Jin is leaving…probably tomorrow.'

-'Steve then.'

-'Yeah. But I don't love Steve…'

-'And I guess he doesn't love you either.'-Hwoarang said pointing at Steve who was speaking happily with Miharu.-'You need to tell you father!'

-'It's easy to say that…'-Julia sighed.-'He's going to be so disappointed with me.'

In that moment Lao returned to the party and Julia saw him speaking with her sister. Michelle pointed to the balcony.

-'Damn…I wish I could disappear.'

-'Well…you can.'-Hwoarang said and jumped from the balcony. Julia almost screamed but then she realised that it wasn't that high.

-'Are you alright?'

-'Yeah…fine. Now jump before your father sees you!'

-'I'm wearing shoes…with heels.'

-'Just jump and I'll catch you!'-Hwoarang suggested.

-'Are you crazy? What if you let me fall?'

-'I won't. Trust me!'

Julia lifted her long golden dress and stood in the ledge. She looked down and closed her eyes.

-'If I fall…I'll kill you!'-she said and then she jumped. When she opened her eyes she was safe, in Hwoarang's arms.

-'I told you…'-he said smiling.

They heard Lao opening the balcony's window.

-'Julia? Where are you?'-his voice asked.

Hwoarang pulled her under the balcony so they wouldn't be seen from above. They stood there for a couple of minutes waiting for Lao to go inside again.

-'Now what?'-she asked.-'I can't just keep on hiding.'

-'Lets go!'-Hwoarang ordered pulling her towards the garden.

-'Where are we going? Look…if you try anything I swear that…'

-'I'm not going to try anything.'

Hwoarang and Julia passed the sign saying "No Trespassing" and they stopped right in front of the small lake where Julia used to swim when she was a child.

-'Were you happy when you were a child and could come here to swim and play with your friends?'-he asked all of a sudden.

-'Yes, I was. Why?'

-'Are you happy now?'

-'I have a great family; I have friends and a huge house…'

-'That's not what I asked you! Are you happy now? Do you want this for your future?'

Julia watched the lake and understood what Hwoarang was trying to say. When she was a child she was free to go there and do whatever she liked. Now she couldn't do that anymore. Her destiny wasn't being controlled by her, but by her father. The problem was that he wanted her to do something that she didn't want to do. She wanted to be free again, to be able to make her own decisions.

-'No…I'm not happy. I will never be happy if I do what my father wants.'-she finally said.

-'Then change your destiny!'

-'I guess I have no other option. I'm going to face my father and tell him that I won't marry Steve…'

Julia looked at Hwoarang and smiled. Then she took off her shoes and her watch; and she entered the lake.

-'What are you doing?'-Hwoarang asked surprised.

-'Going for a swim.'

By entering in the water, Julia was breaking the bond she used to have with her father, because she had promised him that she would never swim in there again. Now she was no longer the "daddy's girl", she was someone with a mind of her own.


	10. Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 10 – Arguments_

Lao Chang was in a bad humour because his daughter had suddenly vanished from the party. He knew she was doing that on purpose, but he didn't want anyone to know what was going on, so he kept his mouth shut. Jin had noticed Hwoarang's absence as well but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to make Lao even angrier.

In the meanwhile Julia had dived in the lake.

-'Do you want to try?'-she asked Hwoarang.

-'No thanks…I think I'll pass.'

-'You know how to swim, right?'

-'Of course I do…I just prefer to keep myself dry.'

Julia dived again for a long time. So long that Hwoarang thought she was in troubles.

-'Julia? Where are you?'-he asked. His voice sounded a bit scared; after all he didn't know what kind of things that lake was hiding. If she was drowning it was his entire fault.

-'Julia? This is not funny!'-he said.

-'Looking for me?'-Julia's voice came from behind him, and when he was turning around, Julia pushed him and he fell in the water.

-'Oh…great…you ruined my suit!'-he said joking.

-'I thought you were the kind of guy who doesn't give a damn to that…'

Hwoarang laughed.

-'Well, then you are right!'

Julia entered the water again and watched the night sky.

-'Thanks for making me realise that I was wrong.'-she said.

-'It's ok.'

-'I should've talked with my father a long time ago, before he had these stupid ideas about the wedding.'

-'I guess you should. And don't worry…if your father loves you, he will understand.'

-'I hope so.'

-'We better go.'

They were both leaving the lake when Julia stooped.

-'Hwoarang?'

-'What?'

-'My dress got stuck under water.'

-'Great…that means I'm going for a dive.'

Hwoarang disappeared under water and managed to free her dress.

-'Done!'-he said.

-'Thanks.'

-'Hey…you're shivering.'

-'It's getting cold.'

-'I would give you my jacket, but thanks to you…I'm all wet.'

-'How can you be like this?'

Hwoarang looked at her, surprised with that question.

-'Sometimes you can be so caring and gentle…other times you're so rude.'

-'It depends on my mood…'-he said with a shrug.

-'How's your mood now?'

Hwoarang didn't know what to answer so he leaned down and kissed her. For his surprise she didn't push him away.

-'I didn't force you this time…'-he whispered.

-'I know…'-Julia put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

That kiss was new to both of them. For the first time, they were kissing because they wanted to.

But it didn't last long, because soon they heard voices calling out Julia's name.

-'I think we have to go.'-Hwoarang said.

-'Yes…you're right.'-Julia said grabbing her shoes and her watch.

Hwoarang pulled her hand and they left. Michelle was outside, near the front door. She had a feeling that her sister was with Hwoarang, and she wasn't wrong.

-'Where were you?'-Michelle asked.

-'A…going for a walk?'-Julia suggested.

-'Dad is furious with you. The guests are leaving and you didn't…'

-'I know.'

-'And you…'-Michelle added to Hwoarang.-'You're in deep troubles!'

-'Where's dad?'-Julia asked.

-'Upstairs.'

Michelle, Julia and Hwoarang entered the house. Jin was speaking with Miharu when he spotted them.

-'What do you think you're doing?'-he asked Hwoarang.-'Did he hurt you?'-he added to Julia.

-'No…'-she said blushing.

-'Not now Jinny…I'm not in the mood…'-Hwoarang said.

-'You're just a stupid kid…'-Jin stated.

-'Do you want to fight again?'

-'Sure…but if I remember, the last time we fought, you were losing!'

That was something that Hwoarang didn't like to hear. Never in his life he had lost a fight and Jin wasn't speaking the truth. He hadn't lost and he was sure that if they had another fight, he would win.

-'If you say that again, I'll kill you.'-Hwoarang said in a low voice.

Jin laughed, clearly making fun of those words. Hwoarang didn't like that and he punched Jin in the face. Jin took a few steps back and prepared himself to fight, but before that, Julia stepped in the middle of them and grabbed Hwoarang's arm, preventing him to hit Jin again.

The guests who were leaving had made a circle around Hwoarang and Jin. And then, Lao appeared on the top of the stairs and everyone stopped talking.

-'What are you doing?'-he asked Hwoarang.-'My house is not a fighting arena!'

In that moment, everyone who was still there started to whisper, they wanted to know

who that red hair guy was and why was Lao so angry.

Lao went downstairs and Julia approached him.

-'Are you ok, honey?'-he asked.

Julia was surprised to see that he was being so nice to her.

-'What happened? You're soaked!'-Lao noticed.

-'I fell in the lake…'

-'The lake? I told you not to go there!'

-'Sorry…'

Lao turned to Hwoarang and Julia interfered to avoid more arguments, but it was useless.

-'Hwoarang heard me and he pulled me out of the water.'-Julia said.

-'Ok…go upstairs and change your clothes, we'll talk later.'

Slowly everyone started leaving again.

Julia and her sister went upstairs and the last thing Julia saw was Lao calling Hwoarang. She knew that things wouldn't go well between them.

-'Lets go to my office!'-Lao called.

-'I guess the party is over…'-Hwoarang joked and followed Lao.

When he was passing by Jin, Jin grabbed his arm.

-'If you pulled her out of the water how come you have her lipstick on you?'-Jin asked.

-'That's not my version of the story…that's what she told you…'-Hwoarang said with a smirk.

-'If you forced her again…'

-'Look…what happened it was none of your business, but since you're so interested, why don't you put two and two together and use your imagination!'-Hwoarang suggested.-'Oh, and by the way, if you touch me one more time you're going to wish you were never born!'

Hwoarang made Jin let go of his arm and followed Lao to his office, where he took a sit. He knew that things would be bad for him, but after that kiss, he didn't care what could happen as long as he could see Julia again.


	11. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 11 – Forbidden_

-'I'm disappointed with you Mr. Kwan!'-Lao said watching Hwoarang on his chair.-'Your father was always saying that you were a good boy and…'

-'I guess my father doesn't know me at all.'

-'Don't interrupt people when they're talking!'-Lao shouted.

-'Fine…'

-'Since you arrived, you have shown us that you're not the right person to take care of our daughter. We can't trust you, Mr. Kwan.'

Hwoarang shrugged and Lao continued.

-'I'm not going to send you away because that would cause some conflicts between your father and me, and I respect your father. So you will stay here, and when Julia makes the announcement, you'll leave.'

-'The announcement?'

-'Yes…of the wedding.'

-'With Mishima?'

-'No, unfortunately for me, Julia is too stubborn and she said she doesn't love Jin. So she will marry Steve!'

-'No, she won't!'

-'What did you say?'

-'I said that she won't marry Steve Fox, because she doesn't love him either!'

-'You know nothing about my daughter!'

-'I know more than you!'

-'WHAT?'

-'You're so focused in making your wishes come true that you have forgotten about Julia's feelings. She doesn't want to get married!'

-'But that's the best for her!'

-'No, that's the best for you and your damn businesses! You're using her to achieve more power!'

-'Don't lecture me, young man!'

-'I'm saying the truth!'

-'She'll learn how to love Steve and even if she doesn't love him…she'll never be with you! I wouldn't let that happen! My daughter…'

-'Your daughter knows exactly who she loves, and believe me that it isn't Jin or Steve…'

-'You're not enough for her!'

-'She's not of that opinion. And with all the respect Mr. Chang…you already lost Julia.'

-'Until the wedding announcement you are forbidden to see her and talk to her, did you hear me?'

Hwoarang clenched his fists but he didn't do anything. He wanted to punch that man's face and make him see that he was making his daughter's life miserable, but he couldn't do it, because he was already in deep troubles.

-'If you approach my daughter, I'll kill you myself! I don't want you around her!'

-'What if she wants to be with me?'-Hwoarang provoked.-'Have you thought about that?'

-'OUT!'-Lao shouted.-'Get out of my office!'

Hwoarang returned to his room and after a cold shower he lay down in his bed thinking about what to do. Lao had forbid him to see Julia but he didn't care. He had to see her again and be with her but for now he had to wait patiently until the next morning.

Early in the next morning, Lao and Jin had spoken. It was decided that Jin would leave to Japan before lunch.

Miharu and Steve weren't very happy about it, but there was nothing they could do. Miharu was obliged to go because she knew that Heihachi would want to speak to her as soon as they arrived.

-'I wish things were different.'-Jin said in the living room, putting his arm around Miharu's shoulder.

-'Me too.'

-'Why don't you tell him what you feel?'

-'Did you tell Ling?'

-'No…but…'

-'It's hard to say…isn't it?'

Julia joined them in that moment.

-'I wish you have a good and safe journey.'-she said.

-'Thanks!'-said Miharu.

-'Don't worry…I'm not going to marry Steve!'-Julia announced.

Miharu blushed.

-'Maybe you should…'-she said softly.

-'Why?'-Jin asked.

-'You're rich, beautiful and intelligent and I'm just an employee…I don't have a chance. Besides I'm going to Japan.'-Miharu explained.

-'I wouldn't say that, I'm sure that Steve doesn't think that way.'-Julia smiled.

-'Really?'

-'What about you?'-Jin asked.-'What will you do?'

-'I don't know yet. I need to go now; my father wants to talk to me.'

-'Good luck!'-Miharu said.

During a whole hour, Lao had tried to convince his daughter to accept the wedding with Steve and to accept that Hwoarang wasn't the right guy for her.

Julia listened to her father, but she wasn't convinced at all. She didn't care anymore. As for Lao he called Hwoarang irresponsible, immature, ungrateful and other less proper words.

-'I don't know what kind of problems he has with his parents, and I don't know what kind of education they gave to him, but Yon is very different from what I was thinking and I should've never invited him to come!'-Lao finished.

-'Maybe he's not like you think he is…'

-'I can't believe you said that!'

-'Why?'

-'I don't want you near him, ok? As soon as you announce your wedding with Steve, he'll leave to Korea. And I hope he stays there forever!'

-'But dad…'

-'He's not in an airplane right now because I don't want troubles with his family, but if it wasn't for that, I would have sent him away immediately!'

-'I didn't know you could be so unfair!'

-'I'm not unfair, I'm realistic!'

-'You don't know Hwoarang, dad…'

-'And you do?'

-'Sort of…'

-'You're just an innocent girl Julia…you still have a lot to learn about people!'

Julia left her father's office very disappointed. Lao didn't listen to her and he was still convinced that she would marry Steve; plus he hated Hwoarang.

It was almost time to say goodbye to Jin and Miharu. Steve was already with them outside the house. They were putting their luggage on the car. When Julia arrived, Miharu was almost crying. Hwoarang was watching everything from his window. He couldn't wait for Jin's departure because he wanted to speak alone with Julia. But in the end she went with Jin and Miharu to the airport, so he decided to wait.

When Julia arrived, Steve was waiting for her, in the garden. Julia approached him.

-'Miharu gave me this…it's for you.'-she said delivering him a piece a paper.

-'Thank you.'

-'Do you promise me something?'

-'What?'

-'Call her one of these days, ok?'

-'I promise!'

Julia left him there and entered the house. When she was passing by the library, she felt someone holding her arm and pulling her inside.

-'My father will kill you if he sees us together.'

-'I'm willing to risk it.'

Hwoarang held her closer and kissed her. Julia didn't fight back. When Hwoarang let her go, she looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't just playing games like before.

-'Are you going to marry Fox?'-he asked. Julia noticed a hint of jealous in his voice.

-'No.'

-'Did you talk to your father?'

-'Yes, but he's stubborn.'

-'He hates me!'

-'I know…but even if I don't marry Steve, he won't let us be together, and besides, I don't think that you want to marry me…'

Hwoarang turned his back on her and sighed. She was right; he wasn't the kind of guy who wants a marriage and to have a family. Everything had started just for fun. Besides, he wasn't even the real Yon Kwan; he was just a thief from Korea who was there for a price.

-'Julia!'-Michelle almost yelled when she saw her daughter with Hwoarang.

-'Mum…we are just talking…'

-'Lets go!'-Michelle ordered.-Your father ordered you to stay away from Yon!'

Julia looked at Hwoarang and left with her mother. The future was something uncertain to both of them.

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	12. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers.

_Chapter 12 – Departure_

Now that he had understood that he liked Julia more than he really should, Hwoarang didn't know what to do. Until then he had never experienced love in any kind. He had never had a family in the first place and the only love he knew sounded more like respect, towards his master.

He had grown up respecting Baek and he was quite thankful to his master for what he had done for him, but the only person he had always cared about was himself. And now all that was changing because there was someone that he was caring about more than himself. But then again, why bother to stay there until the end of the month if he knew that Julia would be forced to marry Steve and he would never see again after that?

He had started all that because he didn't want to lose against Jin and Steve, he wanted to show them that Julia would choose him. What begun as a game had turned into a one way journey and now he was trapped there. His worst nightmare had happened, he was in love.

"_I should leave immediately. I can't stay here. If she finds out that I'm just a thief, she'll be really disappointed. Besides she doesn't love me, she loves Yon Kwan. And I can never be him or marry her. Lao hates me and I'm not the type of guy who wants a marriage." _Hwoarang thought and he left his room. He was going to say to Eijiro that they would leave soon.

Eijiro was extremely happy when he heard the news, but he knew that Hwoarang was hesitating.

-'This Julia got you really hard, huh?'-he asked joking.

-'Shut up!'

-'Come on…you have to accept that.'

-'Maybe…'

-'What are you going to do?'

-'Nothing.'

-'You should tell her…'

-'It's complicated. Even if I tell her, we have to leave or we'll be caught. I'm not Yon Kwan…I can't marry her. This is all a lie!'

-'What you both feel isn't a lie.'

-'That doesn't count.'

-'Maybe she could come too.'

-'What?'

-'If she really loves you, she'll consider that option.'

-'She's rich…she won't leave with me. I can't give her what she deserves!'

-'Ok, forget it; just pack your things…I want to go as soon as possible.'

-'I will…we leave tomorrow morning.'

At lunch, Hwoarang was taken to a different room, where he ate alone. Like Steve had prevented him, Lao was giving him the shock treatment.

-'You like Julia, don't you?'-Steve asked after lunch, when he was alone with Hwoarang.

-'What if I do?'

-'You should tell her.'

-'Why?'

-'Because I think she loves you…'

-'How can you tell?'

-'Well…the way she looks at you and the way she speaks to you…it's obvious.'

-'I never thought she would fall for me.'

-'You didn't?'

-'No…I mean look at me…I'm…not like you or Mishima.'

-'Exactly. We're the good guys and you're the villain. Girls like bad boys.'

-'But Julia…she's so…calm and probably she wants a stable relationship.'

-'Her life is boring here. She's always studying and she always does what her parents ask her to do. She's probably sick of that, that's why she fell for you.'

-'Do you think she likes adventure?'-Hwoarang asked thinking about what Eijiro had said about Julia going with them to Korea.

-'Maybe…but I can't understand why you're hesitating…I mean your family would be happy to know that you and Julia are in love and all that. Why don't you ask Lao permission to marry her?'

-'You wouldn't understand.'

Steve didn't know that he wasn't the real Yon Kwan and that the situation was more complicated than that.

-'You could try me…I'm a good listener.'

-'It's complicated. Just forget about it. But…let me ask you something…'

-'Sure. What?'

-'Will you marry her if I leave?'

-'She doesn't love me…'

-'Her father wants her to marry you because Mishima's gone and…he hates me. This leaves you…'

-'I like her, but not that way.'

Hwoarang got up and left without a word; he spent the whole afternoon thinking about what to do.

It was almost six in the afternoon when Eijiro walked into Hwoarang's room. He was in panic.

-'He knows!'-Eijiro yelled.

-'What?'

-'Julia's father knows that you're not Yon Kwan!'

-'How?'

-'I heard him speaking on the phone with Yon's father. It seems that Yon is already in South Korea!'

-'Shit! Get the car and wait for me!'

Eijiro did what he was told and he had already opened the gate when Hwoarang arrived.

They had just passed the gate when Hwoarang ordered him to stop.

-'What?'

-'Stop the car!'

-'Why?'

-'STOP THE CAR!'

Eijiro stopped and faced his friend.

-'Please don't tell me that you want to go back…'

-'I can't leave like this. She needs to know.'

-'She's just a girl. You'll find another girlfriend back at home.'

-'She deserves to know the truth. Hide the car behind those trees and wait for me there.'

-'How long will you take?'

-'As long as it takes. Just wait there.'

When Hwoarang got to the house, he was almost caught by Lao, who had been in his room searching for him.

-'He's gone. His things are gone too…'-Lao said to Julia.-'Do you know where he is?'

-'No.'-Julia answered disappointed.

Julia and Lao went to the office and Hwoarang entered in Julia's bedroom and waited for her.

It took a half an hour for Julia to return and she wasn't alone, so Hwoarang hide in the bathroom.

-'Why do you think he left?'-Julia asked her sister. Her voice sounded sad and disappointed.

-'I don't know…but maybe this is for the best.'

-'You sound like dad. Why can't you give him a chance to prove that he's a good person?'

-'Because he's not! He's a fraud…he's pretending to be someone else.'

-'He must have his reasons.'

-'I bet he did this for money. Look, Jules…just face it…he never loved you, you were just a hobby. He wanted to have some fun and tried his luck. Fortunately you didn't give him what he wanted.'

Julia sat down on her bed and looked to the window.

-'Can you please leave me alone for a bit?'-Julia asked.

-'Sure. I'll see you at dinner.'

When Michelle left the room, Julia heard some steps and turned around. She was surprised to see him standing there but she was also happy, so she hugged him tight.

-'I can explain.'-Hwoarang said.

-'It's ok. You don't need to.'

-'Yes I do. I mean I'm not the person who everyone thinks I am.'

-'I know.'

-'Don't you want to know why?'

Julia shrugged.

-'I knew before my father…'

-'What? Since when do you know?'

-'Since I went to your room and saw your passport.'

-'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

-'I didn't want you to go. I was hoping that you would return my feelings.'

-'I want to tell you what happened.'

-'Ok…I'm listening to you.'-Julia sat down again and Hwoarang did the same.

-'I came to the States to practice and to check out my fighting skills. My master sent me and Eijiro to enter a local tournament. We didn't manage to go to the finals and we spent all our money in a casino…'

Julia gave him a reprehensive look.

-'I know that it was stupid…'-he added.-'After that we had a few problems with the police and then we met a guy who said he would give us money if we did him a favour.'

-'Was it Yon?'

-'Yes. He told us that he didn't want to get married and he needed someone to come here in his place.'

-'I see…but what's his problem?'

-'Lets just say that he's not into girls…'

-'Oh…I see.'

-'It was an easy way to have money, so I accepted. He told me to be rude so your father would send me away in three days…I didn't stick with the plan.'

-'Why not?'

-'Because I…saw you…I thought about you every day since I arrived.'

Julia blushed and smiled.

-'Good…I felt the same when I met you.'

-'I'm sorry if things got all wrong. It shouldn't have happened this way…'

-'Now it's too late to fix things.'

-'I know…we can't do anything but face the facts. We'll never be together.'

-'Why not?'

-'I can't stay here. You're father would send me to prison and since I have a criminal record…I would be in jail for a couple of years. Besides…you don't even know me!'

-'I'm willing to take that risk!'

-'No, you're not. I'm a thief…in my homeland…I'm always in troubles. Maybe you should marry Steve. I can't give you anything…'

Hwoarang walked to the door, but Julia grabbed his arm.

-'Don't go!'-she begged.-'Please!'

-'Don't make this harder for me…I wish I could stay with you…but I can't.'

-'Then stay a bit longer…I'm ready now…I love you…'


	13. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Thank you very much for the reviews! You guys are great!

_Chapter 13 – Dreams_

Hwoarang knew that he was facing a difficult situation. His conscience was divided. He wanted to stay, but he also knew that no matter what happened they could never stay together.

Only this time Julia was asking him to stay with her. He couldn't stay, he wanted to but he just couldn't.

-'What's the point in staying? I'll have to leave today.'-he said.

-'I know…but this can be our only chance to be with each other.'

She was right, that could be their last chance, but was it right? He would have to leave in a few hours and she would be heartbroken.

Julia smiled at him. It wasn't a smile of joy it was a way to say that she wanted to be with him no matter what could happen in the next hours. He bent down and kissed her softly; Julia answered back and pulled him to the bed.

Hwoarang didn't think anymore, he followed his feelings, and Julia did the same. Passion and love were shared intensively as they were lying down. After some minutes, they were in each other's arms, thinking quietly about what had just happened. None of them was feeling regrets, but now that they had to face a premature separation, they knew that it would be even worse.

-'Are you ok?'-Hwoarang asked, kissing her forehead.

-'It was the first time I did this…'-Julia said with her head on his chest.-'Actually I never thought I would do this…I mean before marriage and…you know…'

-'It was great…but you know that I can't stay with you.'

-'I know…I didn't do it to force you to stay…'

-'It's going to be much harder to say goodbye after this.'

The silence took over again and Julia stood quiet listening to Hwoarang's heart. She knew that her feelings for him were genuine and she would never feel that way for another man.

-'Take me with you!'-Julia said all of the sudden.

-'What? I can't do that!'

-'You can't or you don't want to?'

-'Don't be ridiculous! You know how I feel about you…'

-'Do I?'

-'I never made love to someone like this before.'

-'What do you mean?'

In that moment someone knocked at the door and Hwoarang and Julia remained in silence; looking into each other's eyes. Deep inside Julia knew that he had been with other girls before, she wasn't sorry for having waited for him but she was afraid that he would forget all about her once he was back in Korea.

Hwoarang didn't know what to say to her. He was telling the truth, because until then he never cared for any other girl. But how could he explain that he wasn't there just to sleep with her, but because he needed and wanted her?

-'Julia…dinner is ready!'-Michelle's voice announced.

-'Tell mum and dad that I'm not hungry!'-Julia said.

-'I know you're sad and disappointed, but don't exaggerate!'

Julia sighed.

-'Just do what I say…and leave me alone!'-Julia said again hoping that her sister would go away.

-'Please…don't do this to yourself! The guy was an idiot! He didn't deserve you! Now come with me!'

Michelle wouldn't give up, so Julia wrapped herself with a sheet and opened the door in order to speak with her sister.

-'Are you coming or what?'-Michelle asked.

-'I can't! Now leave before I'm forced to close the door in your face!'

Only then Michelle realised that something wasn't right.

-'Oh…no…Please tell me he isn't here! Please!'

-'Sorry…'

-'You two didn't…?'

-'I'm sorry…look…I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. It was my decision, he didn't force me.'

-'You're so stupid! How could you do that? He's a liar and a thief…let me talk to him!'

-'No. We still have things to discuss…'

-'What are you going to do? He can't stay here.'

-'Yes, I know…I'm just going to say goodbye.'

-'Good because if he isn't gone in ten minutes I'm going to tell dad what's going on.'

-'Michelle!'

-'Ten minutes! After that I'll tell dad. I can't believe you did that with him…what were you thinking…'-Michelle went downstairs and Julia closed the door. She wasn't sure if her sister was going to wait ten minutes.

Hwoarang was already dressed.

-'I want to go with you!'-Julia insisted, starting to get dressed too.

-'I don't think it's a good idea.'

-'Why not?'

-'In Korea…I don't have a house like this; I live in an old Dojo with my master and Eijiro. We have to work to pay the bills…I mean they work…I'm more used to do illegal things…'-he said a bit ashamed.-'It's not an easy life, I'm always in troubles and I can't give you what you deserve.'

-'But I love you…'-Julia said in a whisper.-'I love you…please don't go!'

-'I know…I feel the same…but would you really leave your family and friends, and the good life you have here in America, to go with a thug leader?'

Julia didn't answer. She had so many dreams for her future. She wanted to study in a prestigious University, and to get a good job to be able to travel around the world. Besides, she was used to have everything she needed, after all her father was rich.

-'Maybe it's better this way!'-Hwoarang said, opening the window.-'I'll never forget you though…'

-'Yeah…right.'-Julia answered without conviction.-'You won't remember my name after a month.'

-Yes, I will…'

-'Just admit that you only returned to sleep with me…in a few days you'll have another girl sleeping in your bed and I'll be here trying to put myself together after the only man I loved leave me for good.'

-'That's not true!'-Hwoarang replied.-'I'm not like that!'

-'How many girlfriends do you have back in Korea?'

-'I had some…four…maybe five…but they don't mean anything! With you I learned the difference between sleep with a girl and make love with a girl…believe it or not, I never loved anyone until this day.'

-'Then why are you leaving me?'-Julia asked crying.-'I don't want to belong to another man. I want you! You are the one! I gave myself to you and now you're leaving me!'

Hwoarang turned back and hugged her but in that moment they heard steps approaching.

-'I'll leave tonight at 9.00 p.m. from the harbour. I'll be in the West dock, number twenty. If you decide that you really want to be poor with me in Korea and leave your rich family behind, meet me there.'

After this, Hwoarang jumped from the window almost at the same time as Lao was entering his daughter's room.

-'Are you alright?'-Lao asked.-'Where's that bastard?'

-'He's gone.'-she said crying.

-'Good! If I catch him he'll be in deep troubles…especially with the police.'

-'Go away dad…'-Julia asked.-'I need to be alone.'

-'He wasn't worth it…it was better this way.'

Julia looked to her sister and she saw that Michelle hadn't told Lao the whole truth.

Julia stayed in her room, lying on the bed. Her life was a wreck; the first time she had fallen in love and she was already miserable because she was forced to be away from him.

It crossed her mind a few times that maybe she had fallen in love with the wrong guy, but she couldn't help it. Hwoarang was the one, she was sure of that. But would she do the right thing by going with him? She wanted to believe that he loved her the same way. She was almost sure that he did, otherwise she would've never accepted to give herself to him. She had felt his passion and his love; he had been wonderful and genuine. She couldn't possibly picture herself being with another man. Maybe she was being too dramatic or too romantic, but Hwoarang was the one who had made her a woman and she couldn't forget that.

In the meantime Hwoarang was joining Eijiro.

-'Was about time. It's been an hour.'-Eijiro complained.

-'So?'

-'What have you been doing?'

-'Nothing…lets go!'

-'Fine…so…did you manage to say goodbye to her?'

-'Yes.'

-'Did she cry?'

Hwoarang stood in silence, remembering every second they had spent in her bedroom.

-'She really loved you, didn't she?'-Eijiro questioned.-'At least now she knows the kind of guy that you are.'

-'Yes…she does.'

-'Are you alright? You're too quiet.'

-'I'm fine…'

-'What did she say about you being a thief?'

-'Nothing.'

-'Nothing?'

-'Look…I don't want to talk about it, ok?'

-'Ok…you're weird. I guess you miss her already. But you'll live. There are more girls out there.'

-'Stop saying that! Julia is special!'

-'Wow…She really got you…I never thought I would see you like this.'

-'Just drive.'-Hwoarang ordered in a bad humour.

The rest of the way, Eijiro didn't open his mouth and Hwoarang stood in silence too. He had the feeling that he was leaving something really special behind. Part of him was still hoping that Julia would choose to go with him, but that wasn't very likely.

He had meant all the words he had said to her, but he wasn't sure if she had believed in him. He had never felt like that before and he had never cared for anyone else except himself.

-'Shit…'-Hwoarang cursed.

-'What?'-Eijiro asked.

-'Nothing…'

Eijiro shrugged and kept driving.

-'I never told her…'

-'Huh?'-Eijiro asked again.

-'I never told her that I love her…'-Hwoarang whispered not allowing Eijiro to listen.


	14. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thank you all for your support and your reviews.

_Chapter 14 – The Decision_

While Hwoarang and Eijiro were preparing their departure towards Mexico, Julia was still in her house thinking about what to do.

She wanted to go, but she didn't want to leave her family.

Lao was furious because she hadn't announced her wedding with Steve yet, and he was even more furious because Hwoarang had fooled everyone, pretending to be Yon Kwan. And the worst part was that Lao didn't know half of the truth. Julia didn't even want to imagine his reaction if he knew what had really happened between her and Hwoarang.

In that same moment, Lao was contacting with the authorities and giving them Hwoarang's description so the police could search for him. Suddenly she felt worried, what if he was caught? He would be straight to jail.

Julia was lying on her bed when someone knocked at her door, she didn't want to speak with no one, but it was her mother and she couldn't just send her away.

-'Are you alright?'-she asked to her daughter.

-'I don't know.'

-'Michelle said you really love this boy. Is that true?'

-'Yes.'

-'What about Steve and the wedding?'

-'There's no wedding mum! I don't want it. Steve is a good friend, but I'll never marry him.'

-'I see…I knew you would say that.'

-'I'm sorry…I know that dad will be disappointed.'

-'Well, he shouldn't have forced you in the first place...'

-'That's true.'

-'Well…I suggest you tell your father that you won't marry Steve Fox…otherwise it will be worse. The sooner the better…besides, I think Steve wants to go home too. He said he wanted to go and look for a girl in Japan.'

-'Yes…I know.'

When her mother left, Julia looked at her watch, it was a half past eight already. Hwoarang would leave in thirty minutes.

She lay down and watched the ceiling. She thought about what had happened earlier, with Hwoarang and her. She wanted to be with him again.

Julia got up and opened a drawer; she took her credit card and her passport and put them in a bag. Then she started to pack some clothes.

She had finally made her decision; she was going with him and now there was no turning back.

She questioned herself if she should say goodbye to her mother and sister, but she decided not to because they would freak out and stop her from leaving.

Julia took her car keys and left a note on her mother's bed. She had written just a few lines saying that she would be alright and that she would call them as soon as she arrived in South Korea.

A few minutes later she left in her car. Fortunately she wasn't seen.

In the meanwhile it was almost nine o'clock and Hwoarang and Eijiro had received permission to leave the harbour in ten minutes.

-'What are you searching for?'-Eijiro asked seeing that Hwoarang was always watching the harbour.

-'Nothing…'

-'You told her to come, didn't you?'

-'Yes…'-Hwoarang admitted.-'But she's not that stupid. She won't come…I mean why would she? She has everything she needs in here.'

-'I guess so…Why don't we leave now?'

-'Just wait ten more minutes, alright?'

-'Whatever!'

Eijiro was putting some bottles of water inside the boat.

The sun was almost gone, soon it would be night, and they would be on their way to Mexico. Once in Mexico, they would go to the airport and leave to South Korea.

They couldn't risk going to an USA airport, because Hwoarang knew they would be caught immediately. Going to Mexico was their best chance to escape the American authorities.

-'Once we get home, we can celebrate and maybe we could help Baek a bit…I mean we could give him some money to fix the Dojo…'-Eijiro suggested.

-'Yeah…'

Eijiro looked at Hwoarang and shrugged; his friend was acting like it was the end of the world.

-'She's just a girl, you know?'-Eijiro said a bit annoyed.

-'I don't want to talk about it…go start the engine.'

-'Finally!'-Eijiro sighed.

In that moment, Julia was searching for the dock number 20, but there was no boat there. She dropped her bag and held her tears back.

-'Hey Miss? What are you doing here?'-a man asked passing by.

-'Nothing…he's gone…'

-'You mean the boat that was in this dock? They're not gone yet.'

-'What?'

-'They have been moved…this dock is going to be used to unload some stuff…'

Julia looked around and saw a guy with red hair jumping to a boat. She left running, leaving the man a bit confused.

-'Young people…always in a hurry.'-he complained.

Eijiro was starting the boat when he saw a girl running in their direction.

-'Oh my God…she came!'-he said.

-'She did?'-Hwoarang asked turning around.

-'Look!'-Eijiro pointed at her.

Julia had stopped outside the boat.

-'What are you doing here?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'I'm going too!'-she said with conviction.

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes, I am!'

Hwoarang stepped out of the boat and kissed her. He should make her see that she was doing a big mistake by going to Korea, but he didn't care anymore. If she wanted to go, then he would take her. Hwoarang grabbed her bag and put it on the boat. When they were turning around to enter the boat too, Julia heard someone call her name.

It was Lao. He was with fifteen men from the police; all of them were armed and pointing at Hwoarang. Julia put herself in front of him.

-'Please…don't go!'-Lao begged.

-'Sorry, dad…I have to.'

-'Why are you doing this to me?'

-'You didn't give me a choice. I told you I didn't want to marry…'

-'But it's the best for you!'

-'No, it's not! I want to choose for myself!'

-'Then I'll let you choose…but don't go with him!'

-'I chose Hwoarang!'

-'He's an outlaw of the worst kind! He's dangerous!'

-'No, he is not. I'll write to you soon…don't worry. I'm going to be ok.'

-'Think about your mother…and sister. They'll miss you.'

-'I'll miss you all too…but I can't ignore my feelings anymore.'

Julia started to walk to the boat, and they both got in. Eijiro was hiding behind the boat's commands.

-'That son of a bitch will get us killed because of a damn girl…'-Eijiro complained with his hands over his head.

But in that moment the police lowered their weapons.

-'Do something!'-Lao asked them.-'He's taking my daughter!'

-'She's going on her free will, sir…'-one of the officers said.-'We can't shoot him…'

-'But he's a criminal!'

-'That's up with the coast guard! And to be honest…I don't want to kill anyone…not today…'

-'They're just kids…in love…'-another man said smiling.

-'Eijiro…lets go!'-Hwoarang ordered.

Julia waved at her father while Hwoarang was giving him a victory look.

-'I will meet you again…you son of a…'-Lao yelled.

-'And I'll be waiting for that day…'-Hwoarang shouted back.-'In the meantime, I'll take good care of her!'

-'Bastard!'-Lao yelled.

In that moment the sun disappeared from the horizon, and Julia, Hwoarang and Eijiro were finally leaving the American waters.

-'I hope you won't feel sorry for this.'-Hwoarang said hugging Julia.

-'I won't. Trust me.'

-'Hey…get a room, you two!'-Eijiro yelled when they were about to kiss.

Julia and Hwoarang laughed.

-'So where are we going?'-she asked.

-'Mexico…and after that we're going home…to South Korea.'-Hwoarang said.

-'I hope you brought your passport.'-Eijiro said smiling.

-'I did. And I can't wait to arrive to Korea.'

-'You'll meet our master.'-Eijiro announced.-'Baek is going to be surprised…'

-'I'm going to take care of you…don't worry.'-Hwoarang said.

-'I'm not worried. I'm grateful…'

-'What for?'

-'Because fate allowed me to meet you.'

Twenty four hours later, Julia, Hwoarang and Eijiro were landing in South Korea. They arrived to the Dojo almost at dinner time and Baek smiled when he saw his two pupils back. He wasn't expecting a guest, and when Eijiro explained the whole story, Baek couldn't believe that Hwoarang was finally changing his attitudes.

That night, it was Eijiro's turn to cook and Baek went to give him a hand. Hwoarang joined Julia outside.

She was watching the street. It was very different from the place where she lived, but she wasn't feeling sorry for leaving her home. At least now she was with the person she wanted to be.

-'You're missing your family, aren't you?'-Hwoarang asked, hugging her.

-'No…not that much.'

-'If you feel any regrets…'

-'I don't. It's weird to be in a new place like this, I mean everything is so different from what I was used to…but it doesn't matter because I know that things are alright.'

-'It's not going to be easy to adapt yourself.'

-'I'll try really hard…and if I feel that I'm failing, I'll try even harder! I want this to work!'

-'I'll do my best to help you…'

-'Thanks…but you just need to stay by my side. That's all I want.'

-'Then I will.'

Julia put her arms around Hwoarang's neck and they both kissed, after that they entered the Dojo; it was getting cold and the night was coming, but everything would be alright.

THE END?

Thanks to everyone who read this.

I don't usually focus much on romance and this story was an exception (I guess I wanted to change…).

I also want to thank the reviewers (it's good to have some feedback): xjmaster; Sophia; Krappkarmin; ku-tu-juitsu; Sage Pagan; Kim Kasama; MooNTeARZ; bndnerdtbonerel08; Amarant Rose Coral and 34243423434324. You guys are great and I really appreciated all your words. Thanks and good luck to you all.


End file.
